


Your Type

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, more of an utter failure of a seduction attempt than a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(I’m not familiar with the book series, for this prompt, let’s assume that Jack was the only Guardian who died to become one, and because MiM breathed life into him, he’s kind of his son.)MiM knows that giving such power to Jack is going to be risky with spirits like Pitch hanging around. (Pitch was actually worse 300 years ago, and MiM wanted to give him no reason hurt his new spirit). So, MiM conceals Jack from most of the world. The Guardians can see him, but no other spirits or people can. MiM can’t get too involved from there, and so regretfully leaves Jack to look after himself.Fast-forward 300 years, and Pitch has heard descriptions of Jack Frost, and is intrigued by how this boy is hidden from him. When he discovers that Jack can freeze his Nightmares, he devises a plan to force Jack into Guardianship, which (hopefully) will reveal the boy to him. So during the film, Pitch does not reveal himself to the Guardians, even though MiM points him out as the perpetrator. The moment Jack is chosen as a Guardian, Jack is revealed to Pitch...[cut for length]"Set before any attack on Sandy. And Pitch is firmly in the failboat when it comes to seduction. Jack definitely “wins” this round.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/26/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "who uses the distractions of targeting the Guardians to speak with Jack alone.
> 
> Cue Pitch attempting to get Jack on his side, and when that fails, he just shrugs and starts trying to seduce him instead."

“So you’re the one who froze my Nightmares,” Pitch says, looking the new spirit up and down. He’s not sure what he expected, but it wasn’t a slight young man with white hair. In fact, aside from his hair, he looks only like a human teenager.   
  
“That’s right,” Jack says, warily keeping his staff between them.  
  
“Oh, I’m not bothered by it,” Pitch replies breezily. “I was simply quite curious regarding who had the power to do such a thing.” He smiles, but Jack only frowns back. “Usually when a spirit’s powerful enough to do something like that, I’ve seen them around before. That wasn’t the case with you.”  
  
“Not a lot of people have seen me around,” Jack says, and Pitch fights to keep his smile from becoming more predatory. It’s as he suspected. This new Guardian is only new as a _Guardian_. But if he was always meant to be a Guardian, that means he hasn’t been believed in to be seen for quite some time. It’s all there in how he tries to keep his voice casual and fails. Pitch decides to wait and see what more Jack might say and steer the conversation from there.  
  
Jack narrows his eyes. “But I know who you are. You’re the one who’s been attacking the Guardians and giving kids nightmares.”  
  
 _Perfect_ , Pitch thinks. “And so you’re aiding the Guardians,” he says. “But have they told you why I’m doing what I’m doing? No? Ah, but it’s very simple. I want to be seen. I want to be believed in. As the Boogeyman, fear is the only way I have of making that happen. It’s hard not to be seen, Jack.”  
  
“It is…” Jack relaxes a little, and Pitch pretends not to notice.  
  
“Surely you understand! Surely you believe that I at least deserve an existence! You could help me, Jack! The other Guardians refuse to understand, but you–”  
  
Jack presses his lips together. “Pitch, you didn’t have to directly attack the Guardians to exist and be seen. And, I dunno, it never occurred to me that I should try to take over the whole world. You’re not going to pit me against the Guardians. I mean, if you want me to arrange a situation where you can talk with them, I could probably do that, if you agreed to return the teeth.”  
  
“Never!” Pitch snaps, and Jack looks, of all things, _disappointed_. Time for a new tactic. “And I did need to attack the Guardians, Jack. If they hadn’t needed your help, you would have remained hidden from me. And I wanted to meet you. You seemed like someone who’d be willing to listen, someone who liked to shake things up. I wanted to see who you were. And if you would understand…maybe you would help me find a way out of how I’ve been for so long! I mean, you just suggested it now! If I’ve been poor at putting what I’m saying into words, it’s only because…” he trails off and gazes at Jack with a small smile.  
  
“Because of what?” Jack sounds only mildly curious.  
  
“Because I didn’t expect you to be so beautiful,” Pitch says. Was beautiful the right word to use? Probably not, seeing as how Jack now seemed to be struggling not to laugh instead of flattered.  
  
“Pitch,” Jack says, after he’s composed himself a little. “Seriously?”  
  
Pitch folds his arms. “Er…not really. I really do think you should join me, though. My attack was the only thing that led to you becoming a Guardian and even getting this close to being seen! I’ve done only good for you.”  
  
“Okay, well, I don’t think I’m more important than everyone else you’ve done only bad to, so, you’re still barking up the wrong tree. And why…why?”  
  
Pitch opens his mouth. Oh no, this is going to sound daft as soon as he says it, isn’t it? “You’re rather young, I thought you might be lonely…”  
  
“I think Manny gave me a huge amount of resistance to that, actually. And I’m not a teenage boy, even if I look like one. But…are you lonely in that way?”  
  
Pitch takes a step back. “I don’t have to answer that!”  
  
“You are! So I’m not your type, that was so obvious it was painful, what is your type? Are you pining for someone?” Jack spins around his staff and leans forward.  
  
“I don’t have to answer that either!” Pitch says, backing away further.  
  
“Is it a Guardian?” Jack asks. “You seem to like power and they’re the most powerful beings going right now…”  
  
“I _definitely_ don’t have to answer that,” Pitch says, looking around for an appropriate shadow.  
  
“Oh my gosh, it is. Okay, now just wait a second, I’m going to guess.”  
  
“You are most certainly _not_ ,” Pitch says, and flings himself through the shadow of a cellar door.  
  
“Huh.” Jack shrugs. “There aren’t that many. It wouldn’t have taken long.” He grins. “I wonder what the others’ll say about this,” he says, and launches himself into the wind to rejoin them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #can you honestly imagine canon Pitch just shrugging and attempting to seduce someone?#I mean successfully?
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: HA HA HAAAAAHHH oh man this was great. Pitch you are the biggest dork. And I love Jack here, absolutely *love* him. He’s great.


End file.
